


Aftermath

by endlesslymissed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Post-Season/Series 10
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesslymissed/pseuds/endlesslymissed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walka była zakończona, wrócili z wojny. To nic, że czekała już na nich następna, bo teraz o tym nie myśleli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

\- Cholera jasna! - Dean uderzył w kierownicę Impali. On i Sam ledwo uciekli przed Ciemnością, która objawiła się pod postacią gęstego, czarnego dymu. Jej siła wydawała się nieograniczona.

\- Co my narobiliśmy, Sam? - starszy Winchester spojrzał ze złością na brata. - To pieprzone zaklęcie uwolniło Ciemność. Jak mamy z tym walczyć, jeśli nawet nie mamy pojęcia, czym to tak właściwie jest? Nie powinieneś był mnie ratować, nie w taki sposób. Nie jestem ważniejszy od świata, który ponownie niszczymy.

Złość powoli uchodziła z Deana, a pozostawał tylko smutek i rozczarowanie. Błąd za błędem, tak wyglądało jego życie. Winchester nawet nie czuł ulgi, mimo że nie miał już znaku Kaina i mógł po raz pierwszy poczuć się wolny.

\- Nie będę przepraszał, za to, że chciałem cię uratować. Ale nie mówmy o tym teraz. Musimy wrócić do bunkra i zdecydować, co w ogóle zamierzamy zrobić. Zadzwoń do Casa.

Dean przygryzł wargę. Kiedy on i Cas widzieli się po raz ostatni, Winchester zrobił przyjacielowi krzywdę, omal go nie zabił. Nie wiedział teraz, jak spojrzy aniołowi w oczy. Co gorsza, nie wiedział, czy Castiel w ogóle będzie chciał mieć z nim do czynienia.

\- Ty zadzwoń, Sam. Ostatnio lepiej się z nim dogadujesz.

Sam spojrzał badawczo na brata. Czuł, że coś się wydarzyło, ale nie miał pojęcia co. Nie chciał jednak dyskutować z Deanem, więc zadzwonił do przyjaciela, mając nadzieję, że w ogóle odbierze i że jest cały i zdrowy.

\- Cas? - anioł odebrał po kilku sygnałach. - Gdzie jesteś?

Dean próbował wyłapać słowa wypowiadane po drugiej stronie słuchawki, lecz na próżno. Pozostało mu jedynie uważne obserwowanie mimiki Sama.

\- W porządku. Do zobaczenia niedługo.

\- I co? - Dean patrzył z oczekiwaniem na brata.

\- Cas jest w drodze do bunkra. Twierdzi, że nic mu nie jest.

\- Czyżbyś miał inne zdanie na ten temat?

Sam westchnął. Nie wiedział już, czy jego osądy nie były błędne, być może za bardzo wszystko analizował.

\- Nie wiem, Dean. Brzmiał jakoś dziwnie. Jakby coś nagle się w nim zmieniło.

Dean nic nie powiedział. Miał tylko nadzieję, że jego brat był w błędzie. W normalnych okolicznościach sprawdziłby to sam, zadzwoniłby do Casa, wtedy byłby pewny, czy wszystko w porządku, przecież znał anioła tak dobrze. Jednak teraz nie miał odwagi.

  
_Cas, ja... zobaczymy się niebawem. Mam nadzieję, że z tobą wszystko w porządku._

  
Wysłał cichą modlitwę. Krótką, zwięzłą i nie oddającą niczego, co chciał Castielowi tak naprawdę przekazać.  
Tylko na tyle mógł się zdobyć.

 

 

* * *

  
  
Castiel nacisnął klamkę ciężkich drzwi i wszedł do bunkra. Winchesterów jeszcze nie było, cały budynek tonął w ciemności. Anioł nie zadał sobie nawet trudu zapalenia światła, tylko po omacku udał się do głównego holu i usiadł na krześle. W porównaniu do braci, nie bywał tu często, jednak znał to miejsce na pamięć. Po części spowodowane to było samym faktem bycia aniołem – jego pamięć wydawała się przez to niczym nieograniczona. Z drugiej jednak strony, Castiel zauważył u siebie pewną ludzką właściwość. Wszystko to, co wiązało się z osobami, wydarzeniami dla niego ważnymi, przyswajał z łatwością i niemalże mimowolnie. Przywiązanie emocjonalne sprawiało, że pewne rzeczy pozostawały w jego umyśle i coraz bardziej ludzkim sercu.

  
Castiel nigdy tak naprawdę nie rozważał swoich więzi z Winchesterami. To było zbyt złożone, zbyt trudne, zbyt ludzkie, by mógł w pełni zrozumieć. Cas po prostu zaakceptował bieg wydarzeń, pozwolił sobie upaść. I nim zdążył zauważyć, Dean i Sam stali się najważniejszymi osobami w jego tak długim życiu. Ta przyjaźń była czasem jedynym pewnikiem dla anioła. Niebo, jego skrzydlata rodzina – oni już od dawna nie zapewniali Castielowi poczucia stałości i bezpieczeństwa. Choć i z Winchesterami nie było łatwo. Pełne zaufanie udało im się zbudować dopiero w ciągu ostatnich dwóch lat. Był jednak wydarzenia, które wciąż próbowały zniszczyć to, co wspólnie zbudowali.

  
Anioł od razu pomyślał o Deanie i niewysłowiony smutek momentalnie uderzył go z niewyobrażalną mocą. Cas nie miał z Winchesterem normalnego kontaktu już od tak dawna, bo wszystko zależne było od znamienia i to bolało najbardziej. Nie chodziło nawet o ich ostatnie spotkanie, kiedy Dean prawie go zabił, Castiel wiedział, że to nie był Winchester, nie naprawdę. Chodziło o sam fakt utraty. Przyjaciel wraz ze swoją duszą niemalże znikał aniołowi z oczu, znamię pożerało go od środka.

  
Potok myśli przerwał ogłuszający grzmot. Ciemność. Castiel westchnął ciężko na samą myśl o nowym zagrożeniu. Ponownie ceną za życie jednego z Winchesterów płacił cały świat, który nieustannie trzeba ratować. Anioł z przerażeniem akceptował to, że taki obrót spraw niczego nie zmieniał. Cas i tak uratowałby Deana po raz kolejny.

  
Ciemność została uwolniona, co miało świadczyć o skuteczności zaklęcia. Dean nie powinien już mieć znamienia. Castiel jednak nie chciał uwierzyć, póki nie zobaczy na własne oczy. Od lat napotykał zbyt wiele przeszkód, dlatego nie mógł być niczego pewien. Już tyle razy oczekiwanie wypełnione nadzieją przynosiło jedynie rozczarowanie.

  
Anioł przetarł przekrwione oczy. Wszystko go bolało i był niezwykle zmęczony. Zaklęcie Roweny okazało się silniejsze niż myślał. Opętańczy szał obezwładniał go przez kilka godzin. Gdy wcześniej rozmawiał z Samem, wciąż nie mógł się opanować, co z pewnością nie umknęło uwadze Winchestera. Teraz efekt zaklęcia zniknął całkowicie, zapewne dzięki łasce, ale wyczerpanie pozostało.

  
Poruszył się niespokojnie, słuchając kolejnych grzmotów. W jego głowie trwała gonitwa myśli. Castiel myślał o tym, co się wydarzyło i o tym, co się jeszcze miało wydarzyć. Z ukłuciem w sercu zauważył po chwili, że niemal każda refleksja uwzględniała Sama i Deana.

  
Myślał też o modlitwie Deana, wysłanej jakiś czas temu. Myślał, jak będzie wyglądało ich spotkanie.

  
Czekał z niecierpliwością na swoich przyjaciół i czuł, jak z każdą chwilą jego serce biło coraz szybciej.  


* * *

  
  
Zaparkowali w podziemnym garażu bunkra. Sam wyskoczył z Impali niemalże od razu, chciał zobaczyć Casa, chciał porozmawiać, a co najważniejsze, chciał być pewny, że jego przyjaciel rzeczywiście był cały i zdrowy. Jednak Dean nie podążał za nim, pozostał w samochodzie, głowę opierał o kierownicę. Młodszy Winchester wrócił po brata.

\- Dean? - zapukał lekko w szybę. - Dlaczego nie wysiadasz? Wszystko w porządku?

Łowca milczał przez chwilę, zanim zdobył się na odpowiedź. Sam, widząc zmartwienie na twarzy brata, z powrotem wsiadł do auta.

\- Dean?

\- Nie mogę się z nim zobaczyć – powiedział cicho.

\- Coś się wydarzyło między wami?

Dean uniósł głowę, lecz unikał spojrzenia brata.

\- Tuż po rzezi Styne'ów wróciłem do bunkra. Tam byli ostatni z tej popieprzonej rodzinki. Zabiłem ich wszystkich. Potem zjawił się Cas, próbował mi tłumaczyć dlaczego ratujecie mnie za moimi plecami, próbował przemówić mi do rozsądku. Pokłóciliśmy się. - urwał na chwilę i zacisnął dłonie w pięści. - Potem straciłem nad sobą kontrolę i zrobiłem mu krzywdę. Byłem bliski zabicia go, Sam. Prawie go zabiłem, a teraz mam spojrzeć mu w oczy.

\- Cas na pewno nie ma ci tego za złe. Nie byłeś sobą. To, co się stało, niczego nie zmienia.

\- Nie wiesz tego.

Sam uśmiechnął się smutno. Oczywiście, że wiedział.

\- Znam Casa. On nie ocenia sytuacji powierzchownie. Miej trochę wiary.

Dean spojrzał na Sama niepewnym wzrokiem. Pocieszenia brata niewiele mu pomagały, jednak Winchester był wdzięczny, bo mógł podzielić się swoim ciężarem. Mimo to ilość obaw i tak przewyższała siły.

\- A co jeśli rzeczywiście coś jest z nim nie tak? Co jeśli wtedy widzieliśmy się po raz ostatni, w tak beznadziejnych okolicznościach?

\- Musimy iść i się przekonać, Dean. Nie ma innego wyjścia.

Dean zerknął jeszcze na swoją rękę pozbawioną znamienia. Po raz pierwszy od tak dawna czuł się sobą. Odzyskał sam siebie. Teraz musiał jeszcze odzyskać Casa, którego zabrać chciało mu znamię.

\- Więc chodźmy.

 

* * *

  
  
Usłyszał otwierające się drzwi, kroki na schodach. Żarówki oświetliły bunkier. Castiel od razu poderwał się z krzesła i z oczekiwaniem wpatrywał się w boczne wejście, które prowadziło do garażu. Jego oczom ukazał się Sam. Był w gotowości, trzymał uniesiony pistolet. Na widok anioła opuścił go nieco, jednak nie do końca.

\- Cas? - młodszy Winchester wypowiedział imię przyjaciela z przestrachem i niemą nadzieją na to, że wszystko jest po prostu dobrze.

\- Sam, to ja. Nic mi nie jest. Rowena rzuciła na mnie zaklęcie jakiś czas temu, ale wróciłem do siebie. - łowca schował broń. Wystarczyły słowa i wymiana spojrzeń, znali się doskonale. - To ja.

\- Martwiłem się. Przez telefon brzmiałeś jakoś obco.

\- Wiem. Ale to już nieważne. - Cas zerkał za ramię Sama, szukając drugiego z braci. - Gdzie jest Dean?

Sam wszedł do holu i ufnie zbliżył się do anioła. Za nim pojawił się Dean. Nie podchodził jednak, stał nieruchomo w drzwiach, patrząc na Casa.

  
Anioł wstrzymał oddech. Nie musiał widzieć przedramienia Deana, by wiedzieć, że znamienia już nie było. Castiel obserwował duszę Winchestera. Była taka sama, jak kiedyś, jak po wyciągnięciu z piekła. Dusza, o którą walczył tyle lat, znów była cała. Dean, którego znał i kochał, znów stał przed nim, cały i zdrowy. Świecił tak jasno, nawet najdrobniejsza skaza wydawała się nie istnieć. Cas patrzył na Winchestera tak, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy i poniekąd tak właśnie się czuł. Wodził wzrokiem po duszy łowcy, po jego twarzy, na której malował się smutek, jednak pozbawiony już złości. Zielone oczy Deana rzeczywiście wydawały się teraz zwierciadłem duszy. Cas miał wrażenie, że mógł się w nich przejrzeć.

  
Radość i wzruszenie przeplatały się ze sobą, dając wybuchową mieszankę uczuć. Anioł nigdy nie czuł niczego podobnego. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że znów dane mu było zobaczyć Deana tak naprawdę.

\- To ty.

Na słowa Casa Dean zbliżył się nieco i lekko uniósł kąciki ust.

\- To ja.

Uwielbienie i euforia na twarzy anioła nie uszły uwadze Sama. Winchester przyglądał się całej scenie z ulgą i radością.

  
Świat wokół walił się, ale ta trójka pozostawała na chwilę w swoim świecie. Po raz pierwszy każdy z nich czuł się jak w domu. Walka była zakończona, wrócili z wojny. To nic, że czekała już na nich następna, bo teraz o tym nie myśleli.

  
Rozmawiali o wszystkim, co się wydarzyło. O znamieniu, Księdze Przeklętych, zaklęciu i jego cenie. Na snuli jednak potencjalnych rozwiązań, ani nie przygotowywali się do walki z Ciemnością. Te sprawy postanowili odłożyć na następny dzień. Lepiej było się zatrzymać, chociaż na chwilę.

  
Siedzieli tak wspólnie dopóki nie poczuli zmęczenia. Przez cały ten czas Cas nie spuszczał z Deana wzroku. Światło duszy Winchestera nie raziło. Przyciągało niczym żarówka ćmę.

* * *

 

Dean siedział na brzegu łóżka w swojej sypialni. Czuł zmęczenie, ale jednocześnie nie chciał zasypiać. Tak wiele działo się w jego głowie, tak wiele myśli i pytań. Winchester już dawno nie był tak wolny. Miał w sobie samego siebie najwięcej jak to tylko było możliwe. Łowca musiał co jakiś czas spoglądać na swoją rękę, by kolejne razy utwierdzać się w przekonaniu, że znamienia już nie było. Nie było już morderczych myśli, nieposkromionego szału i rozlewu krwi czyhającego tuż za rogiem. To wszystko znikło. Pozostała tylko dusza, mimo że z ranami i bliznami, to jednak zdrowsza niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

Poczucie wolności przynosiło niewysłowioną ulgę i uczucie wyzwolenia, ale Dean miał wciąż pytania, które krążyły natarczywie w jego głowie. Nie mógł wyrzucić ze swoich myśli Castiela, którego zobaczył tego wieczoru po raz pierwszy od ich kłótni i swojego nagłego wybuchu. Anioł od zawsze ignorował jakąkolwiek przestrzeń osobistą i był mistrzem wprawiających w dyskomfort spojrzeń, to prawda. Jednak sposób, w jaki patrzył na Winchestera, gdy tylko ujrzał go w drzwiach, był inny. W oczach Casa jawiło się coś, czego Dean do końca nie potrafił, albo nie chciał opisać. Jakiś błysk, radość, niema wiadomość, strzępki uczuć. Łowca momentami czuł uwielbienie płynące ze strony Castiela, co wydawało się niedorzeczne, zważywszy na krzywdy, jakich doświadczył. Dean był wcześniej przekonany, że jego przyjaciel nie będzie chciał go widzieć, ale wyglądało na to, że się mylił. I choć nie mieli jeszcze szansy porozmawiać o ich relacji, to Winchester był już niemal pewny, że Cas zostanie. Nie wiedział tylko jak uporać się z własnymi uczuciami i jak znaleźć odpowiednie słowa, nigdy nie był w tym dobry.

Skrzypienie otwierających się drzwi wyrwało go z zamyślenia. W drzwiach stał Cas. Nie miał na sobie płaszcza, koszula pozbawiona krawata była nieco rozpięta, a rękawy podwinięte do łokci. Anioł wyglądał jakoś inaczej niż zwykle. Na jego twarzy nie było już skrajnej euforii, jak wcześniej, ale błysk w oczach pozostał.

Dean milczał. Po części dlatego, że żadne słowa nie wydawały się adekwatne, a po części czuł, że nie musiał mówić wiele. Cas od zawsze doskonale rozumiał. Milczeli więc razem, nieruchomi niczym posągi, a ich oczy błyskały w półmroku sypialni i wysyłały nieme wiadomości, których nie sposób wyrazić na tak ubogi, w porównaniu z uczuciami, zasób słów.

\- Nie przeszkadzam? - anioł odezwał się po dłuższej chwili.

Dean uśmiechnął się. Cas zawsze potrafił przerwać moment.

\- Nie, wejdź. I tak nie mogę spać.

\- Koszmary?

\- Nie tym razem. - Dean przeczesał włosy dłonią. - Po prostu dużo się wydarzyło. Nie mogę przestać o tym wszystkim myśleć.

Castiel wszedł do sypialni, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi. Zbliżył się do Winchestera, siedzącego na łóżku, lecz nie spoczął obok niego, po prostu stał. Dean uniósł wzrok, by spojrzeć mu w oczy.

\- Choć przyznam, że czuję ulgę. Cholera, jestem w pełni sobą. Nawet nie wiem, jak to wyrazić. Ciemność jest uwolniona, a ja w ogóle o tym nie myślę. Myślę tylko o tym, że gdy spojrzę w lustro, już nie muszę się bać tego, co będzie pokazywało odbicie. Już nie zobaczę czarnych oczu. Egoistyczne, prawda?

Zamilkł nagle. Nie wiedział, skąd ta skłonność do zwierzeń, ten nagły słowotok.

\- Niezupełnie. A nawet jeśli egoistyczne, nie mógłbym dbać o to, bo myślę dokładnie o tym samym.

Cas przyklęknął tuż przed Deanem tak, by ich spojrzenia były na tej samej linii, po czym położył dłonie na jego udach. W oczach anioła znów malowało się uwielbienie. Winchester wstrzymał oddech.

\- Czy coś się zmieniło? - łowca zapytał cicho.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Dlaczego tak na mnie patrzysz? Przecież to tylko ja.

\- Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak pięknym widokiem jesteś, Deanie Winchester. Jesteś dziełem sztuki. Czasem żałuję, że nie możesz zobaczyć własnej duszy.

Dean poczuł, jak się czerwieni i przeklinał w myślach samego siebie. Bezpośredniość Casa zbiła go z pantałyku i peszyła niesamowicie. Nie do końca mógł uwierzyć w to, co usłyszał. Nie przywykł do takich komplementów, tym bardziej nie z ust anioła. Czując absurdalność subiektywnego zdania Casa na jego temat, tylko zaśmiał się kłopotliwie.

\- Moja dusza nie była taka piękna, gdy widzieliśmy się ostatnio, prawda?

\- Chyba nie masz sobie za złe tego, co się stało?

\- Żartujesz, Cas? Oczywiście, że tak. - Dean podniósł nieco głos. - Prawie cię zabiłem, nie mów, że to nie ma znaczenia. Zrobiłem ci krzywdę, a ty patrzysz na mnie, jak na ósmy cud świata. Nie pojmuję.

\- Nie byłeś sobą, winne było znamię. A teraz go nie ma i ponownie dane mi jest cię zobaczyć. Tak naprawdę.

Dean westchnął.

\- Nie wiem, co zrobić, by to naprawić. Jak przeprosić.

\- Pomyśl, co się wydarzyło w krypcie. Też cię skrzywdziłem. - na to wspomnienie błysk w oczach Casa przygasł na chwilę. - Nigdy nie przeprosiłem, choć tyle razy chciałem.

\- To nie była twoja wina, kontrolowała cię Naomi. Nie jesteś mi nic winien, tym bardziej nie musisz mnie przepraszać.

\- Sam widzisz. Teraz sytuacja jest podobna.

\- Od zawsze miałeś irytująco trafne argumenty, Cas.

Anioł uśmiechnął się, Dean uczynił to samo. Znów milczeli przez chwilę. Winchester miał wrażenie, że to jedna z tych chwil teraz albo nigdy, że to był moment, by uporządkować chociaż część spraw, które nawarstwiły się przez lata między nimi. Jednak wiedział też, że wydarzyło się zbyt wiele i teraz nie był w stanie odwzajemnić tego, co czuł Cas. Dean przeszedł przez kolejne osobiste piekło, pewne rany wciąż krwawiły i potrzeba było czasu by mogły się zagoić, by łowca mógł być całością.

\- Co teraz? - w jego głosie rozbrzmiewała niepewność.

\- A czego chcesz, Dean? - anioł odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie, co nie pomagało łowcy.

\- Wiem, czego chcę, ale nie mogę teraz tego mieć. Czy to ma sens?

Wystarczyło spojrzenie, a Winchester wiedział, że Castiel doskonale rozumiał.

\- Mamy czas.

Po raz pierwszy Dean uwierzył, że to prawda i na potwierdzenie tych słów przykrył dłonie Casa swoimi. Anioł drgnął, wyraźnie zaskoczony gestem łowcy.

\- To ty. - te dwa słowa brzmiały niczym litania.

Ich czoła się zetknęły. Obaj zamknęli oczy.

\- To ja.

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
